


Fuel for the Fire

by Entropyrose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This began as musings for a possible scene between Punisher and Daredevil and morphed into its own one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel for the Fire

Frank is badass, he has his own black-and-white (no mercy) kind of moral code, but he is not out of his mind. He respects Daredevil, and what he is trying to do for Hell's Kitchen. But at the same time, he will not let him interfere with "what needs to be done". 

 

Frank can never love another woman. That is out of the question. It would be cheating on his wife (not /like/ cheating. Just cheating. Period.) But he sees something in Red. Something that feels an awful lot like redemption. Sure, he thinks Daredevil's ideals are futile at best, and would certainly never work in the real world, but there is a spark of light, of hope. And as stupid as Frank thinks him for it, he is also drawn inward to that light.

 

Daredevil, in turn, has never experienced something--someone--like Frank. He drags him down into the deepest pits of hell and reveals things about his inner self that make him feel sick. Daredevil is used to being able to top everythibg and everyone---superhuman hearing and pin-point senses. But how do you sense someone who can control thier own heartbeat? It scares him, intrigues him. 

 

He wants to redeem Frank. He knows he can! He has to try. Even if it is at the sake of his own soul.

 

################################

 

Fuel For The Fire

 

Frank doesn't pull any punches. He is not a gentle lover, nor does he ease into the concept. He just pushes Red up against the wall one day and kisses him. It's a harsh, wet, hot kiss. It is hate and love and pleasure and pain all in one act. 

 

Of course, Daredevil fights back, but it's half-hearted, and he knows it and Frank knows it. This only edges Frank on. He goes right on to rubbing crotches. None of this lover-like, romantic neck-nibbling bullshit. Red needs to know Frank is serious. 

 

Daredevil murmurs out, "stop", as Frank unzipps his suit. Frank pauses momentarily, strips of his shirt and in one fluid movement slides Devil's mask off and ties his shirt around his eyes. Red wants to protect his fucking identity, that is just fine with him. Frank knows he can feel the beads of sweat forming on his face and chest, his heart pounding. Hell, he can probably even hear his dick pressing up against the zipper of his jeans.

 

Red quivers as Frank strips him down and shoves him against the wall, covering his nude body and tugging on the end of the t-shirt wrapped around his eyes. This exposes his neck, and Frank devours it. It has been so fucking long. Before long, he feels fingers reach up and into his hair, tugging at the roots. It sends a shockwave down his bare back and his muscles tense up. 

 

Red is kissing him back, furiously. His mouth constantly open, begging for more. Frank inserts two fingers to satiate him and Red bites down hard, tasting the blood and the gunpowder residue. His head is throbbing, senses coming at him in all directions, he is unable to hone in on just one. 

 

His legs are spread apart as Frank joins him on the concrete, the weight of his body crushing him flat against the cold slab. They are a writhing tangle of long, muscular legs. Frank is soon frantically working at his fly. Daredevil's erection is wetting the leg of his jeans, and soon thier cocks are pressing hard against one another, unfamiliar scents mingling, and Devil's hips are working upwards.

 

The sound of thier bodies moving together drowns out the sound of his own moans. Frank clamps a hand over his mouth. "Shhh."

 

His hand with the wet, slick fingers move down and work at Daredevil's entrace. They are rough and callous and he is not nearly gentle enough. Daredevil writhes underneath Frank's weight but Frank is only pushing further inwards. Devil's back arches at the sensation. He comes to a sudden realization, and focuses on the hard, curved cock rubbing against his stomach. Holy fuck, Frank is huge. He knows where he is going with this, just what Frank is going to be doing to him shortly. He swallows hard and forces his body to relax. He wants it--he does--but he could do without the pain. 

 

They are each other's firsts. That is clear, and it goes without saying. Frank flips Devil over and hungrily grabs his cock. "You'll feel good, too," he murmurs, stroking Devil's entire length. Devil pushes his hand away, replacing it with his own. Frank is going to fuck him, he is going to plow into him good and hard and Devil doesn't want him to have any distractions from that. He brings his knees forward, presenting his perfectly round ass.

 

Frank grabs hold of Devil's hips, the head of his cock grinding against Devil's puckered entrance. He rolls his head back, savoring the warmth, easing his tip in. Devil squirms like a stuck pig as his asshole takes in the intruding cock. Frank begins a rocking rythm, forcing Devil's hips down and pushing his shaft further into the tight hole. 

 

He opens his eyes, taking in the sight of Red stroking his own cock, moaning in pleasure as the pain subsides and his hole stretches to accept the devastatingly long shaft.

 

Frank leans in as he feels his precum spill into the hole, coating his ass as he slides in further.

 

His balls touch Devil's, which slap back against him, as Devil grabs his dick and goes to town. Frank feels his entire length engulfed by Red's tight warmth. He swings one of Red's legs onto his shoulder and fucks him fiercly. If Devil cums, he wants to watch. He can feel the head of his cock edging up against a smooth, bulbous wall. 

 

Soon, Devil is crying and his cum is projecting out of his cock, spattering against the ground and against thier bodies. Frank groans as suddenly his dick is assaulted on all sides, Devil's muscles clamping down on him, his hole hungrily closing around the hilt of Frank's solid cock. He thrusts into him, his nails dragging across Devil's hips. He reaches down and gives Devil's dick a firm squeeze as he explodes inside of him, his hot semen flowing into him and out of him and spilling down thier bodies. He arches his back as the long string of cum shoots out, one, then another, filling Red to over-full.

 

Frank pulls out and collapses beside Daredevil, who is panting and shivering. He puts an arm around Red and pulls him close, feeling the warmth of thier bodies and the slickness of cum and sweat.

 

He strokes Devil's forehead and kisses it, just like he would his wife, or to comfort a dying soldier.

 

They hold each other on a random city rooftop and let the night breeze cool thier skin.


End file.
